The mirror display apparatus is a novel display device which can both display an image and reflect a scene for use as a mirror. The information image display position of the conventional mirror display apparatus is fixed. Usually when it is not used to display an image, you can use its reflection function to look in the mirror; and when using its reflection function to look in the mirror, you need to turn off its display function. Alternatively, the mirror display apparatus may simultaneously display an image and reflect a scene, but this may cause interference between the displayed image and the reflection. So the existing mirror display apparatus is not easy to use, and its experience is not very good.
It can be seen that there is a need in the art for an improved mirror display solution.